State of Alderney
The State of Alderney is an American state located to the west of Liberty City. Although the two states are completely independent from one another, Alderney City is known by many as being part of Liberty City's metropolitan area. The state is only a little bit smaller than the neighboring Algonquin borough of Liberty City, but it is unknown whether what is seen in-game is the whole of the state or if it is simply a section of it. The state is only seen in Grand Theft Auto IV and its two downloadable content packs. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the state was removed from the map possibly due to the limitations of handheld systems, leaving only Liberty City proper open to the player. Description Alderney is based on the State of New Jersey, Alderney City shares many similarities with Newark and Jersey City and unlike Liberty City it is much more consistent with its real-life counterpart in terms of spatial planning and geography. The state is mostly made up of in game representations of real life cities and townships in Hudson County, New Jersey; however, it also features portions of Bergen County (Westdyke and Leftwood) to the north, and Union County (Tudor) to south of Alderney. Character Alderney City can be considered suburban/urban and somewhat middle class overall. Alderney has a wide range of characters and atmospheres which include: *Commercial (Leftwood), (Berchem) and (Alderney City, Koreatown) *Central business district (Alderney City, Downtown) *Upper-class residential (Westdyke) and (Berchem) *Middle-class residential (Leftwood) and (Tudor) *Lower-class residential (Central Acter) *Housing projects (West Tudor) *Docklands (East Tudor), (Port Tudor), (Alderney City, Riverside) and (Normandy) *Central industrial district (Acter Industrial Park) *Semi-industrial (Tudor) *Prison District (Alderney State Correctional Facility) *Run-down, gang influenced (Acter) Crime Crime and corruption are no less common in Alderney City than in Liberty City. The most crime-ridden areas in the city are south and central Alderney City and in the townships of Acter, Berchem, and some parts of Tudor. The Pegorino Family and the Korean Mob conduct organized crime from within the city and Mafia families from Liberty City, such as the Ancelottis and Pavanos, also run operations there. A chapter of The Lost MC is active in the city as is a set of M.O.B. The State Troopers of Alderney wear uniforms different from those of the Liberty City Police Department that resemble those of the New Jersey State Police. Contrary to this independence, the Alderney State Police department use vehicles bearing the livery of the LCPD. The reason for this sharing of a police force between two cities in two different states is never explained. Gangs of Alderney *Ancelotti Family *Korean Mob *The Lost MC *M.O.B *Pavano Family *Pegorino Family (formerly) *Spanish Lords Food & Drink Alderney's dining services mostly come from fast food chains, such as the Pizza This and Burger Shot in Leftwood and Westdyke. Cluckin' Bell and Wigwam Burger are also seen around Berchem. The hot dog and peanut vendors spread throughout Alderney City. Alderney also has traditional restaurants such as Mr. Fuk's Rice Box, a Korean restaurant located in Alderney City. Transportation .]] Alderney's outer reaches are supplied by the Plumbers Skyway. The state is connected to Liberty City by the Booth Tunnel and Hickey Bridge, both of which cross the West River. A ferry terminal is under construction in Castle Garden City, Algonquin, which would supposedly connect it with the completed Alderney terminal, but the terminal is abandoned, and construction is only in progress on the Algonquin end. Bridges *Hickey Bridge, connects Alderney City, Alderney, to Varsity Heights and North Holland, Algonquin, Liberty City. Highways *Plumbers Skyway (Pulaski Skyway) Tunnels *Booth Tunnel (Lincoln Tunnel), connects Alderney City to Westminster, Algonquin. Streets Much like other streets, Alderney streets are named after famous objects or people. Northern Alderney streets are named after mountain ranges, Owl Creek Avenue, Beaverhead Avenue, Big Horn Drive. Central Alderney streets are named after inventors, Babbage Drive, Farnsworth Road, Edison Avenue, and cult leaders, Koresh SQ, Applewhite Street, Hubbard Avenue, and in Southern Alderney streets are after American nuclear tests, Plumbbob Avenue, Niblick Street and Tinderbox Avenue. Subway * As an independent state, Alderney does not have a subway. However, around the state, the remnants of a rail system can be found, though this appears to be for freight rather than passengers. Public Services in Alderney Police Departments *Leftwood Police Station (Franklin St. & Bridger St. ― Leftwood, Alderney) telling by its relative size of area it covers. *Acter Police Station (Vitullo Ave & Lee Rd. ― Acter, Alderney) *Acter Industrial Park Police Station (Grommet St. & Toggle Ave ― Acter Industrial Park, Alderney) Hospitals *North Tudor Medical Center (169 Babbage Drive ― Tudor, Alderney) *Westdyke Memorial Hospital (Long John Ave. ― Leftwood, Alderney) Fire Departments *Berchem Fire Department (Vitullo Ave. ― Berchem, Alderney) *Tudor Fire Station (Hardtack Ave. ― Tudor, Alderney) Places of Interest in Alderney in Alderney City]] * International Online Unlimited (Rand Ave and Applewhite St, Alderney City) * Kakagawa Building (Myung and Bedrock St, Alderney City) * National Newark Building (Boyden Ave and Koresh Sq, Alderney City) * RON Building (Asahara Rd and Jonestown Ave, Alderney City) * Schlongberg Sachs (Koresh Sq, Alderney City) * Alderney Ferry Terminal (Asahara Rd and Booth Tunnel entrance, Alderney City) * Alderney Casino (Beaverhead Ave, Westdyke) * Sprunk Factory (Argus St, Tudor) * Alderney State Correctional Facility (Grenadier St, Muskteer Ave, Acter Industrial Park/Alderney State Correctional Facility) * Acter Nuclear Power Plant (Acter Industrial Park, Trinity Road) Known residents * Giovanni Ancelotti * Gracie Ancelotti * Johnny Barbosa * Phil Bell * Niko Bellic * Ashley Butler (Formerly) * Ivan Bytchkov (Determinant) * Anthony Corrado * Joseph DiLeo * Jim Fitzgerald (Formerly) * Frankie Gallo * Billy Grey (Formerly) * Brian Jeremy (Formerly) * Johnny Klebitz (Formerly) * Angus Martin * Charles Martin * Charles Matteo * Jason Michaels (Formerly) * Angie Pegorino * Jimmy Pegorino (Formerly) * Kenny Petrovic * Leila Sharpe * Luca Silvestri * Clay Simons (Formerly) * Terry Thorpe (Formerly) Businesses in Alderney ]] * Auto Eroticar (Keneckie Ave & Lockowski Ave. ― Alderney City, Alderney) * Big Paulie's Used Cars (Emery St. & Anvil Ave. ― Tudor, Alderney) * Burger Shot (Owl Creek Ave. and Sacramento Ave. ― Westdyke, Alderney) * Honkers (Tinderbox Ave. & Argus St. ― Tudor, Alderney) * Mr. Fuk's Rice Box (Hubbard Ave. ― Alderney City, Alderney) * Pay 'n' Spray (Roebuck Rd. & Hardtack Ave. ― Port Tudor, Alderney / Panhandle Rd. - Leftwood, Alderney) * Pizza This (Bridger St. & Tenmile St. ― Leftwood, Alderney) * Tw@ Internet Café (Vitullo Ave. & Kemeny St. ― Berchem, Alderney) * Westdyke Autos (Lemhi St. & Sacramento Ave. ― Westdyke, Alderney) Townships, Industrial areas and Municipal counties * Westdyke (Weehawken) * Leftwood (Englewood) * Alderney City (Jersey City, Newark and Trenton) * Berchem (Hoboken, North Bergen) * Acter (Kearny, East Newark) * Normandy (Bayonne) * Tudor (Elizabeth) * Port Tudor (Port Newark-Elizabeth Marine Terminal) * Acter Industrial Park (Industrial District of South Kearny) Trivia * Alderney is a neighboring island to Jersey in the English Channel, hence the name "Alderney" replacing "New Jersey" in GTA universe. * Elizabeth of York and Queen Elizabeth I were members of the Tudor dynasty, hence 'Tudor' county substituting for New Jersey's Elizabeth county. * Alderney is frequently derided by Libertonian citizens and news media like Weazel News throughout the game, parodying the antagonism between New York and New Jersey. * Berchem is the name of a district in Antwerp, Belgium; to its west is the Hoboken district, one of the disputed origins of the name of Hoboken, New Jersey. * DJ Mister Cee of The Beat 102.7 once referred to Alderney as "Al-Dirty", a play on the New Jersey nickname "Dirty Jerz". * Some dialogue in the game refers to Alderney as “Guernsey” (The States of Guernsey owns Alderney and is another Channel Island near to Jersey), suggesting that, at some point in GTA IV's development, the state may have carried its GTA 1 name of "New Guernsey," after the parent island; "Guernsey" may, however, simply be a nickname for the state. Jimmy Pegorino mentions both names in the Payback mission cutscene. * Although Alderney's police officers wear a New Jersey State Police styled uniform rather than the standard LCPD uniform, they reside at LCPD stations, and drive LCPD cruisers, making them part of the same City Police Department. Some officers will announce themselves as being a state trooper while others will announce themselves as the LCPD. * Alderney is considered a very poor and unnecessary state. In the in-game internet it's stated that not even a terrorist would want to live in Alderney. However, this is a joke, just caused by hatred from someone from Liberty City. In real life, New Jersey is the second richest state. * It's stated in "The Episodes from Liberty City" instruction manual that Alderney is a dreary suburbia with industrial wastelands and strip malls. * In the beta map for GTA IV, Alderney appeared to have a piece of land extending to the north which was removed during development. * Many of the houses in Alderney (specifically Westdyke) have garage doors that open when approached with a vehicle; however, the door will not close after you get out, nor can you save vehicles here. * Alderney is the single state in whole GTA series to not include an airport or a railway system but it is unknown if the present Alderney in GTA IV is just a part of the state. * Alderney was mentioned in Grand Theft Auto V in the mission Friends Reunited while planting sticky bombs on The Lost MC's trailer, the bikers in the first trailer will say Billy Grey was "something Alderney could be proud of". * Vehicles in Alderney don't seem to have their own licence plates and use Liberty City ones instead. See Also *New Guernsey - the 2D Universe version of New Jersey. Navigation de:Alderney es:Alderney fi:Alderney fr:Alderney nl:Alderney pl:Alderney pt:Alderney (IV) ru:Олдерни-Стэйт sv:Alderney Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:States Category:Unlocked Areas Category:Locations